


Nap és Hold

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei





	Nap és Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sun and Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051625) by [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim)



Hinata boldogan sétált a biciklitároló felé, hogy magához vegye kétkerekű járművét, és hazakerekezzen, tekintve, hogy a mai nap nem volt délutáni edzése a röplabda csapattal.

Ha már röplabda csapat, akkor meg kell említeni, hogy így pár hónap után, már igencsak jól összeszoktak egymással, mondhatni barátok lettek mindannyian...

Ez a tény önmagában nagyon is feldobta Shoyo-t, de itt állva most, ahogy megtorpant a sarkon, mikor meglátta Kageyamát csókolózni valami lánnyal, kissé szúrt a szíve, így talán már nem is örült annyira annak a szoros barátságnak. Mert tudta, hogy Tobio nem az érzelmek embere, de ha valakivel ténylegesen összejött, akkor megpróbálja majd a legjobbat nyújtani... Ez viszont azt jelenti, hogy valószínű, hogy hanyagolja a Hinatával töltött időt, s helyette a barátnőjével fogja tölteni.

Ajkát beharapva, Shoyo hátat fordított, és úgy döntött, hogy a mai napon inkább hazasétál.

Ahogy így ballagott fejét lehajtva, s erősen gondolkozva, nem is vette észre, hogy ki szegődött mellé, míg az meg nem szólalt.

– Mi az, Hinata? Hol van az utánfutód?

A kérdezett kissé megugrott, noha a kérdés most már nem oly gúnyos hangszínen szólt, mint lett volna az pár hónappal ezelőtt.

– Ah, Tsukki, ne ijesztgess...

– Ne hívj Tsukkinak. Szóval? – firtatta a szemüveges.

– Kageyama... csókolózott valakivel. – Ennek hallatán felkúszott a szőke szemöldöke. Ez a hír meglepte.

– Érdekes...

– És hol van Yamaguchi? – Nézett most már ténylegesen fel, és körbe a kis vörös.

– Ah, ő most Yachival van. Tudod, összejöttek. – Húzta kényszeredett vigyorra a száját Kei, melyet Shoyo viszonzott.

Pár pillanat múlva nevetésben törtek ki.

– De legalább mi itt vagyunk egymásnak – mondta a könnyeit törölgetve az alacsonyabb fiú.

– Ahogy mondod. Lenne kedved elnyalni velem egy fagylaltot?

– Persze! – Vidult fel egyből a kis vörös. Ezen változást pedig örömmel nyugtázta a szőke.

Nem sokkal később, fagyival a kezükben ültek le egy kis padra, és nézték csendben a naplementét együtt.

– Ez gyönyörű – kommentálta Hinata.

– Valóban. – Értett egyet Tsukishima.

– De egyben olyan szomorú. Minden nap lemegy...

– Talán, de ez egyben azt is jelenti, hogy utána mindig felkél a Hold.

– Tényleg – csillantak fel a szemei a kis vörösnek.

– Én mondtam. – Villantott rá egy féloldalas mosolyt a szőke.

– Mi is olyanok vagyunk, mint a Nap meg a Hold. Távoliak, magányosak...

– Már hogyan lennének magányosak? Ott vannak egymásnak.

– Erre nem is gondoltam!

– Na látod – mondta, majd valami különös fény villant Kei szemében. S halkabban, lágyabban tette hozzá: – Te vagy az én Napom, én pedig a te Holdad.

Nem tudták eldönteni később, hogy ki kezdte, de egyszercsak azt vették észre, hogy nyelveik finom táncot járnak egy csókban.


End file.
